


Conference Room

by ivoryandhorn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-05
Updated: 2007-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoryandhorn/pseuds/ivoryandhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I have to have possibly insane Guardians, they will be possibly insane Guardians that can get along!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conference Room

"I am sick and tired of this!" Tsuna announced. He had a headache, the negotiations with the Cilantro family had been a total disaster, unhelped by Reborn's less-than-subtle hints that he should start bringing a gun to these things in addition to his beloved mittens. "Every—single—year—it's the same thing, over and over again! If I have to have possibly insane Guardians, they will be possibly insane Guardians that can get along!"

"Uh, Tenth!" Gokudera hurried up to him. "I wouldn't talk to them right now if I were you, I really—"

"Gokudera," he said, "I appreciate and note your concern. But not. Right. Now." He stopped in front of the double doors to the smaller meeting room.

"Tenth!" his right hand man pleaded, "you really really really shouldn't open those—"

Tsuna burst into the room. And promptly turned fresh lobster red.

"—doors," Gokudera finished weakly, covering his eyes.

"Oh, uh, um," Tsuna stammered. "Mukuro-san. And. Hibari-san. You're. Um."

Mukuro's face was marred by a black bruise blossoming around his right eye, swelling it shut. "Kufufufu," he wheezed, from where he was bent over the conference table. His trident had been rammed through a chair, out of his reach. "Well. This is awkward."

Hibari, who was doing the bending, had frozen in the middle of what Tsuna was fairly sure was not his annual attempt to bite Mukuro to death, considering Mukuro's pants had been shoved down to his knees, and Hibari's were—well, he could see belt buckles undone, that's all he was saying. "Sawada-san," he said, as if he wasn't bleeding over half his face. "We were engaged in…"

"Sex," Mukuro supplied.

"…strengthening family ties," he finished blandly, as the other man yelped at something he did blessedly unseen by either the Vongola boss or his right hand man.

"Oh." Tsuna flailed for words. "Er. Um. I'll. I'll leave you to it then, shall I?" He hurriedly backed out of the room, stumbled into Gokudera who was still hunched over with his eyes covered, and went flailing in the hallway with a loud crash, before scrambling back up and hauling the doors shut with a slam that echoed down the lushly decorated halls.

"Told you, Tenth," Gokudera wheezed from the floor. "You really, really shouldn't have opened those doors."


End file.
